A situational enterprise service is a relatively small, primarily browser-based, intranet-scale situational application. In turn, a situational application is software created for a small group of users with specific needs. The application typically has a short life span, and is often created within the group where it is used, sometimes by the users themselves. As the requirements of a small team using the application change, the situational application often also continues to evolve to accommodate these changes. Significant changes in requirements may lead to an abandonment of the situational application altogether—in some cases it is just easier to develop a new one than to evolve the one in use.